Halloween Treat
by auslee
Summary: Sully shares his Halloween surprise!


**Halloween Treat**

_Discalimer: I do not own the characters from DQMW._

As I sat on the porch lookin' out at the view, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the day I chose this land. I picked this spot because I knew it was the perfect place for our family to start their lives together. The grin on my face was evident as I recalled the day Michaela came and asked me if I'd marry her.

I was still lost in the memory when I heard the front door open and I saw Michaela step out and sit beside me on the steps. She handed me an apple and leaned into me, so I put my arm around her shoulders. Boy she smells good! We didn't say anythin' for a while, just enjoyed the view and each others' company. I looked up into the sky and watched the clouds roll by; by the look of 'em there would be a storm tonight.

I told Michaela maybe we better think about stayin' home tonight, instead of goin' to the party. But she gave me that look, and I caved. I shake my head at myself; she seems to be able to do that a lot, not that I mind. The broad grin on her face told me I'd done the right thing. She pulls me up and we set about gettin' ready for the town's Halloween party. It's not my favourite time of year, just because I hate gettin' all dressed up. But then again I love seeing what Michaela's gonna wear; she looks good in anythin'.

I decided to go as a scarecrow this year, knowin' I was just gonna throw some straw in the ends of my shirt and pants, and put on hat. Not much too it, so I thought I'd take a seat at the table and wait for Michaela. I could hear her comin' down the stairs and my eyes went straight to her as she appeared. My heart started racin' soon as she came into view. How does she do it? She's the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on.

My eyes gazed over her; she was dressed all in black with a black witch's hat placed on her head. The bodice of her dress clung perfectly to her figure, the neckline was modestly cut, but I knew what lay underneath all that fabric and it sent a shiver through me. I had to swallow the lump in my throat as she swayed her way over to me. I could feel the heat rising inside me, she certainly knew how to get me...well ya know. And I gave her that smile that told her so.

The look on her face when she realised my meanin' was beautiful. I love the way her cheeks flush pink even now that we're married. Her bewitching dress swished and swayed as she made her way over to me, and she asked how she looked. I stood and cleared my throat, grasped hold of her waist and pulled her in gently. I could only whisper the words as I leaned in to kiss her cheek, my voice not co-operating due to certain other 'feelings' coursin' though me.

My mouth had to make a detour as I caught her sweet scent again, and I nuzzled into her neck, letting my lips linger on that spot just near her ear I know she likes. I heard her sigh and let out a small moan as I hit the target and I had to respond the same way in an attempt to release some of the tension building.

Somehow we actually made it out the door that evening. I think the fact that Brian came burstin' down the stairs excitedly got us movin'. It didn't take long to organise my own costume, and as we stood ready to climb into the wagon, I realised that with Brian dressed as a lion, we all looked like we just stepped out of 'The Wizard of Oz". We all laughed at the coincidence, not havin' revealed our plans beforehand and finally made our way to the party.

It was a nice night, everyone was dressed in costume and it was all goin' great. I couldn't take my eyes off Michaela from my spot near the punch bowl. I'm not one for dancin' so after strugglin' through a few songs, I was happy to see her as she was being twirled about by Loren, then Matthew, then Horace. After the last dance with Horace she sat down in a chair lookin' a little out of sorts, so I made my way over to her. I had to laugh when she told me Horace had stepped on her toes more often than not and she joked about how anyone could be a worse dancer than me.

I just grinned at her attempt to get me back out on the dance floor and knelt down to give her feet a quick massage. Seein' as we were hidden at the back of the tables I figured she wouldn't mind too much if I just slipped off her shoes for a bit. Luckily I was right and she didn't object as I gently rubbed her feet. I watched as she closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips. Her eyes flew open the moment it did, and she looked around a little embarrassed.

I smiled knowin' exactly what she was thinking about when her eyes locked with mine and she bit down on her bottom lip. I gotta admit I was ready to go home at that very moment. I should probably also admit that I had planned to 'distract' her somehow, and was happy it had paid off. It worked out to be good timing when we heard the clap of thunder that broke just above us, and everyone agreed that perhaps it was time to wrap things up.

After saying good night to our friends I was more than happy when Brian asked to stay at his friends place for the night. Michaela tried hard to hide the smile on her face as we made our way back to the clinic where we had left the wagon. I knew what she was thinkin', because I was thinkin' it too. I held her hand as we crossed back to the darkened main street and a light breeze sent her perfume into the night air. That was my undoing.

I could see the look of surprise on her face as I whisked her quickly through the clinic door and trapped her between myself and the now closed door. I knew she knew what I was doin', what I wanted. I removed her hat and let it fall to the ground; her eyes followed it to its resting place. When her eyes came back to mine I could hear her breath coming in anticipating gasps. I pressed myself into her and her lips hungrily responded to mine. I could feel her hands pullin' on my jacket, until it was sent to join her hat on the floor.

As my lips met with the soft skin of her neck, I heard her voice huskily call my name. Her soft hands ran through my hair, and it felt amazin'. She felt amazin'. I couldn't help but run my hands over her shoulders and down her front, and I felt her shudder. When we heard the knock on the other side of the door, we both jumped. Well all I can say is Brian sure knows how to interrupt a moment. While I quickly grabbed my jacket from the floor and answered the door, Michaela straightened her hair then joined me.

When Brian finally left, we couldn't help but laugh as we climbed up into the wagon. A light drizzle had started as we drove home, and by the time I had put away the wagon and the horse it was coming down heavy. I left my boots at the door and removed my jacket and shirt as I made my way upstairs feeling cold and wet. When I opened the door I swear it was like a fire ignited in me when I saw her. Usually very shy when it came to 'enthusiasm', Michaela certainly wasn't this evenin'.

She stood in the middle of the room, just the sheet wrapped around her petite figure, her hair splayed down either side of her. Her desire filled eyes drew me in and as I neared her she let the material fall to the ground. My body reacted in wave of goose bumps at the sight and I swept her up into my arms and hungrily moved us to the bed. We made love, so full of passion and affection; generously loving one another into the night. Certainly the best Halloween treat I've ever had.

_Written for DQMW Oct Pic challenge_

_Please feel free te review! Love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!_


End file.
